The Bad Place
The Bad Place was a realm in The Afterlife where damned souls were tortured. It was dissolved after authorities implemented the morality test. History The Bad Place has likely existed since the beginning of time (at the very least since the case of Og and Grog) and is a hellish damnation for not only those that were evil in life but for those humans whose final point total wasn't high enough to enter The Good Place. Entry Gaining entry into The Bad Place is very easy. According to Michael, from the moment of birth every action and decision that a human makes either had a positive or negative effect, thus affecting that human's overall point score total. The bigger the action, the bigger the point difference, but there is a catch. Simply doing good deeds is not enough to raise a human's point total, as their motivations must be pure, otherwise it is seen as a selfish act. Factors contributing to negative point totals leading to entry to The Bad Place include ever having microwaved fish in an office kitchen, been a Bachelor contestant (or just generally been emotionally invested in the franchise), taken off one's shoes and socks on a commercial flight, had vanity license plates like “MAMASBMW,” “LEXUS4LIZ,” or “BOOBGUY," or seen the California rock band The Red Hot Chili Peppers in concert during one's time on Earth. From comments by Michael and Shawn, it appears that the simple fact of being from France or Florida is also enough to condemn one to The Bad Place. For a human to enter The Bad Place, their overall point total doesn't even have to be negative, it simply needs to not be high enough to enter The Good Place. A notable exception being Mindy St. Claire who underwent a posthumous point spike and so was afforded The Medium Place as a compromise. In all other known cases, humans with point totals which were not considered high enough, even if in the hundreds of thousands (like Doug Forcett, whose point total was over 500,000), were sent to The Bad Place. Inhabitants The Bad Place houses not only humans and Bad Janets but also Immortal Beings whose only purpose is to torture and inflict pain on the humans who reside there. It is assumed that Immortal Beings and Bad Janets may come and go as they please, but humans cannot, although Eleanor was able to escape Neighborhood 12358W more than 15 times with Janet's help (although this is probably because a Good Janet operated the Train rather than a Bad Janet). Everyday Life Each day in The Bad Place is a hellish existence for the humans that reside there as they are tortured endlessly by Immortal Beings and Bad Janets, who seem to enjoy doing so. Immortal Beings Although The Bad Place seems to answer to Gen, they appear to have a hierarchy system. Michael answered to Dave prior to becoming an Architect, and Dave seemed to answer to Shawn. In Chapter 22, Shawn stated that, as a result of Michael's neighborhood's success, Shawn would achieve a seat on the High Council. Michael has stated that the Immortal Beings consider being called "Demons" racist, but later are seen referring to themselves as demons. They are cruel in nature and enjoy torturing, and Shawn once states that seeing the look on peoples' faces while he tortures them is "the best part of my job". Demons seem to especially enjoy jalapeño poppers and Hawaiian pizza, much to the dismay of inhabitants of The Good Place. Trivia * A "normal" Bad Place neighborhood hasn't been seen yet, only Michael's experimental "Good Place" neighborhood. * Michael explained that a "normal" Bad Place neighborhood will "...haunt you for eternity." __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__